I Am The Fire
by awkwardgirl96
Summary: Jirou Kyouka has always been proficient in music, which is why her father, whom is in a successful band, has reached out for her to do a song with him. This leads to a lack of inspiration late at night at the dorms where Kaminari finds her alone in the common area. The two hang out and take things to the next level. Newest chapter is M, Jirou gears up to perform live!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my work. If you haven't already you may want to read my last work, A.D.I.D.A.S. as I do mention some events that occurred there. This story happens two days after that work, though I do summarize the previous events in here decently enough. I do mention a song by Halestorm, I Am the Fire. Check it out! It is totally something Jirou would write/perform! Feel free to leave a review!

 ** **Some background:****

* * *

Jirou Kyouka is a girl of many talents. But there is one thing she is extremely proud of with herself, and that is how musically proficient she is- thanks to her parents. Her father, Jirou Kyotoku is in a very successful rock band "Silence at Midnight", which he formed 6 years ago with some of his old friends. His band has sparked fame over the past two years granting him the opportunity to tour all over the world. Kyouka wouldn't directly admit it, especially to her father, but his band currently holds the number one place in her heart.

She knows how hard her father worked to become a successful rock artist and she aspires to be like him one day. Well, she still plans on focusing on being a hero first and letting her music career come in second. Her father has inspired her to learn as many instruments as she can, which is why her dorm room at U.A. has quickly become cluttered with all musical devices.

The students of class 1-A have recently moved into the dorms, a week ago to be exact. Kyouka made sure her room was the perfect space for her after class hobby. She has countless guitars both acoustic and electric, a bass, a drum kit, a keyboard piano, the list goes on. Although her favorite section of her room has to be the little recording booth she and her father created for herself. Her father purchased her a professional microphone - perfect for recording her instruments and singing. Although her father gave it to her on one condition - that she must record vocals for at least one song for his band's new album.

This didn't come as a huge surprise to Kyouka as her father and mother have complimented her on her singing voice since they realized how much potential she had a few years ago. In fact, she has not only gained her father's ability to play instruments and sing well, she can also write song lyrics. She noticed her writing abilities after she started journaling in middle school, starting with poems depressive in nature, because middle school makes everyone sort of depressed and angry. After a year of these poems she decided to experiment with lighter themed poems and noticed her knack of formulating whatever mood she wants to convey into a work of art. The next year she realized that she should start singing these poems, thus turning her ability to write poems into full blown songs.

She quickly outgrew her poem journal and replaced it with a song book. She takes this book everywhere because inspiration can strike in an instant. Though no one else is allowed to look in said song book. Not even her father or mother or even her closest friend, Momo. She guards this book with her life as it is so personal.

* * *

 **In the Common Area:**

Jirou watches the clock on the wall tick away from her spot on the couch. It's after 11pm on a Friday night, meaning dinner had come and gone along with her fellow classmates several hours ago. Everyone else was in their respective rooms, save for the few girls having a sleep over, and the girl sought out some alone time with her song book. She wasn't inspired in her room, so she came out to the common area to hopefully strike some sort of feeling. The words of her father rang heavily on her mind. "Kyouka, I expect for you to write me a beautiful song for us to record together. Make me proud." Her father wanted her to create a song with him and write it all by herself. He said something about "wanting his fans to know how talented his little girl is" and that "a female voice could add an edge" to his new album him and his band are currently working on.

 _'It's only one track, why is this so hard to choose!'_ the girl groans to herself.

She stares at her opened song book and reads some lyrics she had written during her time on the couch tonight.

 _"_ _Untitled"_

 _Am I brave enough?_

 _Am I strong enough?_

 _To follow the desire_

 _That burns from within_

 _To push away my fear_

 _To stand where I'm afraid_

 _I am through with this_

 _'Cause I am more than this_

 _I promise to myself_

 _Alone and no one else_

 _My flame is rising higher_

As the girl looks at her lyrics, she knows that they come from the heart and are lyrics she really believes in, yet there are so many other songs she has written that are just as good.

 _'Just pick a damn song already!'_ the girl exasperatedly thinks to herself. She would write another new song but once again, lack of inspiration condemns her. She has dozens of songs she loves but wants to pick the perfect one for her debut in her father's band. She knows so much is riding on her decision and she wants to make her father proud. And most importantly, herself.

She looks back up at the clock and notices it is now midnight. "Well so much for figuring this out tonight" she speaks out loud, not realizing a familiar figure is walking past the room at that moment. The figure stops at hearing someone's voice and backs up, peering into the room. That mysterious figure would be none other than Kaminari Denki.

* * *

 **Kaminari's dorm room:**

Kaminari was in his room having a rough time falling asleep. All he could think about was the events that occurred in class two days ago. He had hung out with his crush during their lunch period and even held her hand! She even said the magic words of "Thanks for being my idiot". 'My' as in hers. She called him hers! It's all he can think about. Jirou Kyouka, girl of his dreams, seems to have opened a place up in her heart for him. The two haven't held hands since but they always steal glances at each other, cheeks pink when they catch each other looking. They still have their usual banter, he calls her cute, she calls him an idiot, but something else is underlying with every word spoken. Things have changed yet neither have tried to do something about it.

Kaminari looks at his phone, seeing it is midnight. _'Well, I won't be sleeping tonight'_ and with that he gets out of bed and heads down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. No one else should be up at this hour so he decided he would be fine just wearing his pajama pants, which have Pikachu printed all over them. Very much on brand for him, was his thought when he purchased them a month ago. As he arrives to the floor containing both the kitchen and the common area, he heads straight to the kitchen. Though he notices there is a small light coming from the common area as he passes it to get to his destination. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out, "Well so much for figuring this out tonight." This stops the boy from continuing, stopping in his tracks and stepping back to peer into the room, his idea of a snack long forgotten.

"Jirou? What are you doing up at this hour?" Kaminari whispers to the girl in shock.

Startled, the girl jumps in surprise and drops her book on the floor though she doesn't realize it. "What the hell Pikachu. Why are you down here? I could've stabbed you with my ear jacks for scaring me!" The girl whispers back harshly.

"Pikachu?"

"Yes, Pikachu! You're wearing fucking Pikachu pants and you have an electric quirk. You. Are. Pikachu." She retorts back at him though she is blushing. _'Why isn't he wearing a shirt, my brain is going to melt like that idiot when he overuses his quirk.'_ "Well don't just stand there, say something!"

Kaminari notices the purple haired girl on the couch starting to get flustered while yelling at him so he decides the best move is to sit next to her on the couch. "Sooo, why are you down here all alone this late?" He questions as he looks at the girl. _'She is so cute tonight'_ he thinks to himself, when he realized the only thing she is wearing is a large oversized band shirt. He would try to see what band it was, but the writing sat on her chest and he 100% knew she was not wearing a bra. _'Fuck Mineta for getting this perverted garbage in my head'_ he curses to himself, thinking back to when the creepy grape boy had told all the boys in the class how he just knew when a girl was braless. He tried convincing the other boys it was a second quirk he had. Everyone agreed he was just bizarre.

"Why do you care?" Jirou asks defensively, turning her body away slightly from him. She still isn't what most people call 'approachable'.

"Believe it or not, I do care about you, Jirou" The boy responds, smiling at her. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but you should take a break for a bit."

The girl considers his proposal and nods her head. "I guess you're right" she sighs, turning her body back so she isn't turned from him any longer. She decides to pull her legs up onto the couch, tucking her legs behind her so she can sit facing him. She doesn't realize it, but this action caused her oversized shirt to raise up her legs, exposing the tops of her thighs now.

Kaminari tried to pay it no mind, but he is a guy after all. He looked down at the top of her legs, then back up to look at her shirt. "Oh wow! Silence at Midnight is an awesome band!" he exclaims to the girl, once he noticed what band is on her shirt. _'Yeah, totally braless!'_ he confirms within his mind.

Jirou tensed up a little, blushing slightly. "Um yeah, I guess they rock…" Jirou speaks lightly, trying to be nonchalant with her answer. "They more than rock! They are so cool, they are like, the best ban _d out there right now!" the boy is getting excited now, and Jirou panics within herself. 'Maybe he would be impressed if I told him it's my dad's band? Ew, no, I do not need to impress him! What is wrong with me!'_ the girls internal battle is cut short, when Kaminari addresses her again.

"You okay dude? You kinda spaced out there… I was asking what your favorite song was!"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking." _'Play it cool, Jirou!'_ she yells a herself mentally. "Actually, all of their songs are my favorite." the girl shyly answers, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs awkwardly while looking down.

Kaminari noticed her behavior and reached forward with his own hands, placing his on top of hers. Both jolted at the contact though Kaminari didn't let out any physical shocks with his quirk. The two teens sat in silence for a moment while looking at each other, blushes painted on their cheeks. Kaminari removes one hand and rubs the back of his head trying to play it cool.

 _'_ _Why is he touching my hand still, why is he so hot acting all aloof. I spent way too much time writing tonight my brain has stopped functioning.'_ The girl clears her throat and lets Kaminari in on one of her secrets. "My father is in that band, he uh, formed it with his friends years ago" she confesses to him, watching the boys face go from sheepish to a surprised expression.

"Wow! So, rock really is in the family is it? You should've told me sooner, dude! You know I love them." To say Kaminari is shocked would be an understatement. _'My favorite artist is my crushes father. Play it cool Denki, play it cool!'_

"Yeah you could say that, heh…" her ear jacks have started doing the thing where she gets nervous or embarrassed, where the ends start pressing against each other. "Well, I already thought you were the coolest girl here but now this confirms it." The boy claims, smiling brightly at the awkward girl.

"Y-You think I'm cool?" she stutters.

"Duh! Don't act surprised, you usually act like you know how cool you are." _'I like this side of her.'_ He decides quickly. "Any way, what had you so worked up earlier?" he remembered the reason for him coming to the room and he was getting more curious as he sat there.

"Well, my father is having me write and perform a song with him for his next album. It isn't a big deal, honestly." The girl waves her hand impassively.

"What!? That is totally a big deal!" Kaminari is visibly getting more excited, flailing his arms around to make his point. He then notices a book on the floor and he quickly reached over to grab it.

"So, is this your book? You should show me one of your songs!" he says, handing the book over to his crush.

She accepts the book and shyly smiles, "Um, maybe… I just started writing a song tonight that has potential, just don't make fun of it!" the girl opens the book to the correct page and thrusts the book forward into his arms. _'I can't believe I'm doing this, no one looks at my book!'_ Jirou then covers her face with her hands as Kaminari begins to look at the page, reading her lyrics to "Untitled".

Kaminari is surprised Jirou let him look at her book, he can tell this is something she would never do. As he reads the words on the page, he feels his heart swell for the girl in front of him. As he finishes reading, he looks up to see her covering her face with her hands. He then closes the book and sets it on the table beside them.

"Jirou! That was amazing!" he exclaims, and he reaches forward to embrace her in a hug. He knows it's a risky move and he is preparing himself just in case she stabs him with her ear jacks, but pain never comes. Instead the girl removes her hands from her eyes and embraces him back. _'She is hugging me back!'_ "You are so talented, thanks for showing me your song. I hope you continue it" he compliments the girl, squeezing her gently in his arms.

Jirou smiles into his chest, unbeknownst to the boy. She whispers a quiet "Thanks, I think will." and squeezes him back. _'Fuck, I caught feelings'_ she sighs in her mind, _'but I don't think I mind.'_ She starts to pull away from the boy but found herself moving in slow motion. She looks up at his face and notices he is already staring down at her. She couldn't resist looking from his eyes down to his lips, and he seems to be doing the same thing. _'Is it gonna happen is this the moment-'_ she is quickly cut off from her thoughts as the boy leans in ever so slightly, his eyes half lidded. The girl quickly slams her eyes shut and leans forward as well, almost gasping as their lips touch.

 _'_ _Wow!'_ they both think in unison. The two slowly move their lips together, not wanting to end the kiss so soon. Kaminari rubs his hands down her back slowly, then stops to pull her in even closer. Neither of the teens would've seen this coming, but they don't mind.

Kaminari wasn't sure exactly when he started catching feelings for the girl, but he was so happy that he had. Jirou's lips on his made him feel like he could take on the world. He decided to deepen the kiss further as he leans back against the arm rest of the couch pulling the girl on top of him. Her knees are resting between his legs, their chests lightly touching as they kiss. _'Well, its now or never'_ the boy thinks to himself as he lightly presses his tongue to her lips, the girl complying with his wish and inviting his tongue into her mouth. He teases her tongue with his and she returns the action with a small moan. _'That was so hot!'_ he thinks to himself, noticing his blood rushing to a certain area of his body. He keeps his hold on her, continuing to kiss the girl senseless.

Jirou is absolutely floored to be kissing Kaminari. When he deepened their kiss and turned it into a full blown make out session she swore she was going to pass out. She loves the taste of his tongue. She loves his jokes, his laugh, his easy-going personality, and in this moment, she realizes just how much he means to her. She can't even find the moment to be embarrassed as he pulls her down, so she is on top of him. _'He smells like the rain right before a storm'_ she decides mentally, now that she was this close to the boy she is able to pick up on different qualities the boy has. This is by far the best thing she has experienced, and it is bringing out a different side of her she never knew she could be. Her heart and lower stomach feel like a million butterflies are inside waiting to break free. She feels herself getting lost in this kiss wishing it would never end. But alas, they would need to break apart to catch their breaths soon enough.

Kaminari slowly stops the kiss, pulling away from the girl with a smile. The two are breathing heavy as they face each other for the first time after their kiss. _'Don't say something lame, Kaminari!'_ he thinks, before he speaks out. "I had… no idea... that you really liked me back..." he breathlessly whispers to the girl. She smirks back at him and quips, "Well that's because you're an idiot."

"Hey!" he feigns a hurt tone.

"You didn't let me finish," the girl starts, leaning into him again and brushes her lips against his as she finishes with a whisper, "it's okay, because you're my idiot". She leans in to give him a chaste kiss. The boy complies, smiling into the kiss.

The two teenagers spend the next few minutes kissing each other senselessly, whispering sweet things to one another while their hands drift over each other's body. Kaminari once again is the one to pull away first, looking the girl deep in her eyes before speaking. "Will you be my girlfriend, Kyouka?"

"Duh, Denki. Do you even have to ask?" the girl pokes him with her ear jacks and smiles brightly to the boy. She is so happy that her lack of inspiration led to her progressing with her crush, and now boyfriend. _'It is getting late, I don't want anyone to walk in on us and ruin the moment...'_ the girl thinks about the next move and made a decision.

"Hey Denki?" the girl catches his attention, "Hm?" he makes a noise signaling he is listening. "Wanna go to my room?" she smirks at him, watching her now boyfriends face turn bright red.

"If this is a ploy to try and take my innocence from me, then I will have to decline! I don't know what kind of a guy you think I am!" he jokes to the girl, thinking to himself, _'Um, hell yeah I do!'_ but being the silly guy he is he had to lighten the mood a bit. Watching her face become bright red she started to stammer how she didn't mean it that way, but he reached forward and placed his hands on her face, stopping her immediately. "I'm only kidding, Kyouka, let's go!" and with a murmur from the girl that vaguely sounded like a death threat, the girl got off him and stood up, grabbing her book from the table.

Kaminari stands up as well, takes the girls hand in his, and they walk to the elevators together. Punching in the floor number on the elevator pad, the two quietly stand in the moving elevator relishing the peace between the two of them. They smile brightly at each other, hand in hand. The elevator dings signaling they have reached the 3rd floor and the two of them start laughing quietly as they run down the hallway to her door as fast as they can to avoid prying eyes. Though the only other person living on the girl's side was Hagakure, and she lived two rooms away. Though this did not stop them from acting sneaky. As soon as they enter Jirou's room, the two of them look at each other shyly.

"Um, you can look around my room if you want to, I just need to write something down real fast" the girl tells Kaminari, and he nods. He starts with the various instruments in the room, noticing just how many she has. _'Impressive, she can probably play more instruments than I could ever dream to'_ and he concludes to himself that he should have her teach him how to play at least one instrument. He sees his girlfriend sit down at her desk, writing very quickly into her song book. He walks over to the girl and peers over her shoulders, noticing she is writing more to the song he read earlier.

"Looks like I inspired you, huh?" he responds with an air of confidence, and she tells him to shut up. He doesn't mind though, he loves it when she acts tough around him. Though he found himself quickly attached to her sweeter side he discovered earlier. She finishes writing and looks at the next verse in her song.

 _"_ _I am the fire_

 _I am burning brighter_

 _Roaring like a storm_

 _And I am the one_

 _I've been waiting for_

 _Screaming like a siren_

 _Alive and burning brighter_

 _I am the fire"_

"Absolutely beautiful, Kyouka. You are so talented." He leans down to kiss her cheek, though he ends up moving down to lightly kiss the side of her neck. The girl stifles a low moan, causing him to kiss the delicate area heavier, slightly suckling at her skin. She then turns to face her boyfriend, looking at him with wide eyes and bright cheeks. _'That sound was so embarrassing!'_ she thinks to herself.

"Thanks, Denki… Let me just turn on some music and we can go sit on my bed and talk." the girl suggests. She then turns the light on her desk on and turns on some rock music at a low volume on her radio next to the bed. Next, she moves towards the entrance of her room and turns the main light on, leaving only the light on her desk on. "It was way too bright in here" she supplies lamely as she moves to lay on her bed next to him, though she left space between the two of them so they were not touching. At first they both kept to themselves, wrapped up in their own minds. Jirou was hyperaware of every movement he made and found herself wishing she was closer to him. She decided to make the first move and scoot closer to the boy, placing the side of her body against his and placing her head against his bare chest. "This is nice" she whispers to him from her place on his chest.

"It is." he agreed, placing a kiss on the top of Jirou's purple colored head. They sat like this for a few moments, loving every moment of it. Jirou then looks at Kaminari, giving him a small smile as she leans to place a kiss upon his lips. 'Ah, screw it' she thinks to herself as she moves from her spot beside the boy, moving to straddle him. She places her knees on either side of his legs slowly lowering herself on the boy. She sits at the tops of his thighs, though purposely avoiding the sensitive spot located a few inches higher from her lap. This surprised him, and he found himself stifling a low moan. The girl was proud of herself for her actions and she leant down to meet his lips with hers.

 _'_ _I am the fire.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to comment. The next chapter I write will contain some sexual material. I don't have experience in writing that kind of material so it may be two or so days before I update with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of I Am The Fire! I tried my best writing a sexy scene and I think I did pretty decent! Leave a comment what you think. The material is rated M so beware! I think this may be the last chapter for this installment but I have many other ideas for this couple so be on the look out for more written by me! :)**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Kaminari couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams was literally on top of him, sitting in his lap kissing him fiercely. He felt her hands tug on his hair, the sensation making him feel weightless. He felt her start to suck on his tongue and he could feel himself come undone more and more with every action she makes. He isn't entirely sure how far the girl wants to go tonight but he is game for pretty much anything. He felt Jirou pull her hands away from his head and move down towards his shoulders. She disconnects from their kiss with heavy lidded eyes and moments later he felt a sensation on his neck _. 'Fuck'_ he lets out a moan at her actions, and she sucks on his neck. He feels Jirou smile into his neck, and he feels her hands lower from his shoulders down to his chest, skin being lightly massaged under her hands. _'This is fucking amazing' the_ boy groans in his head. Jirou starts moving down as she places kisses on him, kissing the tops of his shoulders, his chest, and as she starts to go lower Kaminari tightens his grip on the girl's waist, causing her to stop her actions and look up at him.

"What, Jamming Whey? Too much for you?" the girl teases as she moves her head up towards his face again and kisses him once.

 _'_ _I might actually short circuit from this!'_ he panics mentally, and he shakes his head as if to say no.

"I don't know how far you want to go, Denki, but I wouldn't mind getting a little closer" the girl breathily says to him as she removes her hands from his body and moves them towards the hem of her shirt. "What do you want, Denki?" she adds in a sultry voice.

Jirou has no idea what has come over her, but she felt the need to get even closer to the boy. Getting on top of him and making out with him like he's her lifeline made her feel so confident and powerful. She has never been intimate with someone else before but she has read books that may qualify as porn but that isn't that important. She knows what her feelings mean and what acts she may participate in tonight, but she doesn't care. She just wants to feel good and she knows Kaminari can make her feel better than she can herself. She is no stranger to touching herself, and ever since she discovered that her ear jacks can double as personal vibrators about a year ago, she masturbates quite a few times a week. It's only natural, she's just lucky her quirk is very versatile and works to her advantage. She wants to do nothing more than make the boy feel good, and she can tell she's doing a great job from the large bulge in his pajama pants. _'It looks big, I wonder if he will let me touch him…'_ she wonders, and she felt herself reach towards the hem of her shirt. She lets him know she wants to go further and she is floored when he shakes his head to say he isn't opposed to going further. She watches his eyes go large when he sees her touch the bottom of her shirt. She boldly tells the boy to take it off for her.

 _'_ _Did, did she just tell me to take her shirt off?!'_ Kaminari goes red in the face, wondering if he heard the girl correctly. _'She wants me to remove her shirt for her? And see her in just panties? Oh god what if I pass out! What if she is setting me up to call me a pervert!'_

"Well, are you going to do it, or should I do it myself?" Jirou asks again with an eyebrow quirked at the boy below her, still sitting up in his lap.

 _'_ _Well, here goes nothing'_ the boy braces himself for the worst when he removes his hands from her waist and grasps her shirt. He looks her in the eyes and noticing her blushing while nodding gently at him. He starts lifting the material upwards slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her creamy thighs. As the shirt goes higher, he can see her underwear and realizes she is wearing black lacy panties, with thin straps on her hips. _'That's a thong if I ever saw one!'_ he gets excited at the sight, trying hard not to think about Mineta and how he gave the boys a lesson on different types of panties – which by the way none of the boys had asked for.

He keeps pulling upwards, revealing her belly button ring with a cute purple belly ring in it. As he approaches the bottom of her breasts, he stalls, and she notices his hesitation. "Hey I know that I'm uh, not really the best looking girl here body wise... so I'm sorry that they aren't that b-'

"Shut up, Kyouka. You are perfect." He interrupts the girl as he lifts the shirt up the rest of the way, carefully sliding the material over her head and tossing it onto the floor. Small perky breasts are exposed to the boy, one having a metal bar going through it. Kaminari realizes this is singlehandedly the hottest thing he has ever seen in her life. _'Should've seen the piercings coming. So punk rock.'_ He reaches a hand forward, touching her breast with a light touch, rubbing his thumb over the pierced nipple. The girl moans softly at his touch, and he notices how sensitive it must be. _'I wonder…'_ and with that, he summons the smallest bit of an electric wave into his thumb and presses against the nipple again. This time a loud breathy moan comes from the girl as she arches her back into his touch, and then she squeaks in embarrassment though her embarrassment doesn't last for long. The metal in her nipple amplified the electric current of his quirk and she loved it.

"Do it again" she whines out to the boy, lurching forward to catch his lips with hers. She opens his mouth with her tongue and starts circling his tongue with hers, moaning into his mouth with every jolt of electricity.

Kaminari gives her a few more jolts with his finger while kissing the girl back. He really can't think of what he did to deserve this, but he has no time to question that. He noticed the girl was moving closer and closer to his erection with every jolt and he wouldn't be able to take that for much longer. Kaminari pulls back from the kiss and gently squeezes her breasts with his hands, then letting his hands drag slowly down the curves of her body. He hooks one finger on the waist band on either side of her panties and looks at Jirou for reassurance. With a blush and a curt nod, she gives him permission to remove the last article of clothing on her body.

She lifts her shapely bottom from the boy's lap and allows him to pull her panties off. She helps him take them off all the way and throws them off her bed. She places her hands on Kaminari's shoulders as she lowers herself back onto his lap, purposely sitting on the bulge in his pants this time. She looks him in his eyes and winks at him before grinding down on him. This earns a low growl from him, and he lifts her up from his body and quickly repositions them so that she is splayed on the bed with him hovering over her. "Fuck Kyouka, you are so damn sexy" he looks at the shocked girl whom was surprised to be the one now laying on the bed.

"Trying to be dominant, huh Denki?" Jirou smirks, "What are you doing to do to me?" she questions while panning her eyes slowly from his face down his body, then back up to his eyes.

"Whatever you want, babe" he responds coolly, though he was still mentally freaking out a bit. He wasn't sure how far she actually wanted to take it, but he was getting lost in the moment, deciding to push those thoughts away. _'I guess now is a good time as any…_ ' and with that, he starts placing kisses on her neck.

"Touch me more, Denki. I need it" she wantonly replies.

Kaminari felt the girl grab his hand that was placed beside her head and let her tug it down the length of her body. She lets go of his hand when it gets to her lower stomach region, hoping he would get the idea. He lets his fingers travel from her stomach down the top of her thigh. Jirou shudders as he moves down her thigh with a feather light touch. The fingers slide down the top of her thigh heading towards the inside of her leg. He feels heat radiating from her center and can tell that she is extremely wet as he draws nearer. He finally makes contact with her slit, running his fingers upwards against it.

At this point, Jirou is losing her mind. She feels so hot, so worked up, that when Kaminari finally touches her lower lips she swears she could orgasm right then and there. She moans out _'like a bitch in fucking heat'_ she judges herself but couldn't really find it to care at a deeper level. Fingers explored her lower lips slowly at first, and she felt heat pooling faster in her stomach as she felt a finger enter her core. First it moved slowly, then moments later the pace picked up and another finger was added to the mix much to the girl's pleasure.

Kaminari works her core with his fingers slowly at first, then speeding up the motion when he notices the girl on the bed start arching her back in pleasure, eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure as she groaned out. He thinks back to what he has learned from watching porn on occasion and decides to rub her clit with his thumb as he continues pumping his fingers inside the girl. Seeing how her reaction is immediately good, he decides to lower himself further down her body, his face level to her crotch. He looks up at his girlfriend and realizes her eyes are closed and likely isn't expecting this. He uses his other hand to spread her legs apart even further and he had her writhing under his tongue lapping at her folds. _'She tastes so good…'_

"Shock me! I'm so close, Denki!" Jirou pants out, and the boy complies with her wishes.

"If you're sure, babe. Here we go!" and with that he lets out a series of small jolts of electricity directly on the girl's sensitive area, never letting up with his tongue.

"FUCK!" she screams and almost convulses on the bed as she feels an orgasm take over her body, tingling all over.

Kaminari stops his ministrations and watches the girl ride out her orgasm. The sight was so beautiful he couldn't stop himself from softly rubbing his erection through his pants _. 'I could cum just at the sight! Fuck I wont last long if she touches me. How uncool!'_ Kaminari worries as he watches the girl start to slow her breathing down. Her small breasts are bouncing with how fast her chest was moving, making Kaminari start rubbing himself with even more pressure.

"Wha-What are you doing!" the girl squeaks out from under him, making him stop immediately.

"Sorry, Kyouka, I couldn't help myself. You are so damn beautiful when you cum."

"Idiot! I… I wanted to touch you myself is all… if that's okay…" Jirou is feeling more vulnerable with the situation and Kaminari notices immediately as her ear jacks started nervously bumping into each other as she looks anywhere else besides him. He touches her on the arm and gains her attention, stopping her nervous tick in its track.

"Touch me, Kyouka." He says in the sexiest voice he has _'at least I hope it was sexy!'_ he voices to himself unconfidently. It appears to have done the job as she nods up at him with a small smile. He moves himself to the side of the girl, no longer situated above her. After helping her sit up Jirou gets onto her knees facing him and pushes the boy back on the bed, in a similar fashion to how they were positioned earlier. "May I take off your pants, Denki?" Jirou asks shyly with a blush still painted on her face. Whether it was of embarrassment or just the left-over blush from her orgasm a few minutes ago Kaminari couldn't tell. Kaminari lifts his hips off the bed a few inches, to help aid in removing his bottoms.

Jirou grips the sides of his pants, and without taking her eyes off his lap she slowly slides them down his hips. She quickly learns that her boyfriend wasn't wearing underwear under his sleep pants, so she didn't have much time to prepare herself before seeing his erection for the first time. She couldn't remove her eyes from his appendage as soon as it was revealed. 'Big…' she thinks to herself and focuses on removing the pants off the rest of the way. Once her task was completed she looked up at Kaminari's face, noticing he was watching her very closely. He gave her a small smile and she looked back down to his erection. "So hard…" she whispers out loud on accident, though of course he heard her if the chuckle he let out meant anything. ' _I am so embarrassing! I hope I don't mess this up'_ she isn't quite as confident any more she noted, but she will try her best to please him. As she stares at his erection she notices it slightly pulsating, awaiting the relief from all the sexual tension. _'Here goes nothing'_ and with that, she grasps him lightly, squeezing the hard member gently. Hips buckling at the touch, she feels confidence growing within. She moves her hand up and down with a decently firm touch and pumps him slowly.

Kaminari groans from the girl's movements. "You're doing great, Kyouka" he praises the girl while thinking this is even better than when he touches himself. Closing his eyes, he lets himself get lost in the touches, trying so hard to not let the pleasure take him way too early. He wants to cherish this moment and not lose it too soon. He knew that would be too good to be true when he feels something wet touching the tip of his penis. "Fuck!" he calls out in pleasure, looking down to find his girlfriends mouth hovering above his penis as she still works him with her hand. Suddenly, she starts bobbing her head up and down the top of his length and he finds himself unable to hold back. He knows he will cum soon and he is okay with admitting defeat. He watches the girl swirl her tongue on his tip, and she stops, looking at his member as if in thought. She stops jerking him with her hand, just leaving it resting at the base so she can take his full length into her mouth. He involuntarily jerks up into her mouth, causing her to slightly gag and he mumbles an apology. She nods and recovers quickly, keeping at her task. He closes his eyes again and feels the white hot sensation pooling in his lower stomach.

"Fuck, Kyo, I'm gonna cum!" he warns the girl, though she hums in response as she keeps fucking his member with her throat. The vibration from her hum cased him to come undone, shooting his load into the girls mouth with a jerk of his hips.

Jirou keeps sucking as he cums, swallowing every bit as it comes out. Noticing the flow slowing down, she removes her mouth and wipes her mouth with her hand, grinning sheepishly at her boyfriend underneath her. "I hope that was okay, Denki."

"Kyouka, it was perfect. Fuck. I feel like I could enter idiot mode right now" he responds to her as he closes his eyes still laying on the bed.

"That's no different than usual, you're always in idiot mode" Jirou teases as she falls back onto the bed next to Kaminari. The two lay there for a few minutes in silence, relishing in the moment.

"Stay the night with me, Denki." Jirou basically demands.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you, babe" Kaminari turns to his side so he is facing the girl. "That was amazing, you were amazing." He compliments her, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm always amazing, but thanks." Jirou smirks, letting her usual personality come out to play.

"Let's cuddle, I need it after that." Kaminari suggests as he pulls up the blankets covering their naked bodies. He scoots closer to Jirou, pressing her against his body wrapping his arm around her waist. He kisses her on the forehead and she leant her head into his chest. She mumbles something Kaminari couldn't discern, so he asked her to repeat herself.

"I said we should do this again, dummy." she speaks into his chest.

"Hey! No need to call me a dummy, you wouldn't be calling me that if I went down on you again." he replies seductively, though laughs when he feels the girl go stiff in his arms.

"Don't make me regret falling for you, _dummy."_ She articulates the last part more than needed to get her point across. The two of them lay there together, growing more tired. As Kyouka's breathing started evening, the boy whispered, "I'm glad you fell for me."

"Yeah, yeah, go to bed babe. You're keeping me up." Jirou replies half-heartedly, though she snuggles closes into Kaminari.

"Woah, did you just call me babe?!" Kaminari questions, feigning shock.

"Ah, shut up."

And with that, the couple fell asleep embracing each other, both having hearts filled with much love and happiness for their blossoming relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to add yet another chapter to this story! I may have a few more chapters left to go on this particular story. This is my first time writing an actual sex scene so I hope it isn't cringey and that you guys like it! Leave a comment below :)**

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou have been officially dating for three weeks now, though they have kept their relationship status quiet from the others. Not that they didn't want their friends to know per-say, they just wanted some time together without interruption or speculation. The two still participate in their usual banter together during class and at the dorms so that suspicion doesn't arise. So far, so good.

Jirou wrapped up the song with her father a week ago, the song titled, _I Am The Fire_. It is now complete, just awaiting its release to the public. Her father loved the song so much he decided he wanted to release it as soon as possible as single, for a preview for his bands new album. Today is Friday, and it is also the day the song will be released to the public. Jirou didn't want her real name on the song to prevent recognition, so it has her listed as "JACK" as the featured artist. If no one thinks about it too hard, no immediate connection will be made between the hero in training and the artist of the song. The girl has always thought of using an alias whenever she decides to release music on her own anyway, that way her hero work can be the forefront of her career without others second guessing her dedication to heroics.

Kaminari is the only person to know about the song, besides Jirou's parents and of course her fathers band mates. He is so proud of his girlfriend and is being very supportive of her throughout these fast paced two weeks. The two have been able to sneak into the others room after midnight just about every night without being noticed so long as the other returns to their respective room before their classmates wake up.

\- **Friday night – 15 minutes before the public song release.** -

Kaminari and Jirou were able to sneak away from their classmates as soon as dinner ended, playing it off as getting ready before coming back down for the impromptu game night that Mina is so insistent on throwing in about an hour. Kaminari firstly enters his room, changing into comfier clothing, plain black t-shirt and charcoal gray sweatpants as quick as possible, then proceeding to Jirou's room soon after he is done changing. When he enters the room, he see's Jirou still in her school uniform laying face down on her bed.

"Are you ready for this babe?!" Kaminari excitedly yells to his girlfriend.

All he receives is a muffled groan in response.

"Come on Kyouka, the song is perfect! Everyone will love it." He tries cheering the girl up.

"I might actually throw up. I can't do this…" the girl groans again, reaching for a blanket throw over her head as if it will hide her from her song releasing in now just 10 minutes. Kaminari moves to sit on the bed, patting his girlfriends head in affection.

"What happened to my confident girlfriend?! What ever shall I do!" the boy dramatically calls out, laying back onto the bed with a gusto. His action earns a small chuckle from his girlfriend, though he almost missed it with how subtle it was. "Cheer up babe, you know its so good! What happened to _'I am the fire~~~'"_ he sings out the lyrics to her song in his best girly voice.

"That was so bad Denki, I'm gonna throw up for real now." She complains, face still facing into her bed.

"You know you liked it, don't lie!" he laughs out as he moves to reach his arms around the girl. He pulls her into a tight embrace. They lay there for a few moments until an alarm goes off on the girls' phone.

"Its song time!" Kaminari is so hyped. He removes one of his arms from Jirou and grabs her phone from her night stand, turning off the alarm and immediately clicking onto her Spotify app. Jirou sits up as fast as humanly possible, trying to grab the phone out of his hands.

"Stop! I'm not ready!" she yells as she tries swatting the phone from his hands.

"Too late!" he says, and as soon as he locates the song on the app he presses play. He then sets the phone down and wraps the girl in his arm as the song introduces itself. Jirou's voice fades in, singing the first lyrics of the song. Her singing voice is the perfect mixture of smooth yet raspy, the lyrics coming in with ease.

 _'_ _Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid  
I am through with this  
'Cause I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher'_

It then builds up to gain more of an edge to it, and suddenly she is belting the main chorus.

 _'_ _I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire'_

Kaminari squeezes the girl in his arms as the song plays on. "I am so proud of you baby" he whispers to the girl, trying his best not to over do it with his praise.

"You're such a fan boy" the girl mumbles as she sinks further into the embrace.

"Always" and with that, he leans back so he can grab his girls face in his hands, gaining her attention to look up at him. Her face is crimson and her eyes are damp, though they are obviously filled with tears of excitement.

"I can't believe I did it" Jirou smiles at Kaminari and leans in to kiss him.

Kaminari returns the kiss and finds himself deepening it. The song continues in the background as the couple starts making out, Kaminari lightly pushing the girl back on her bed with his body hovering over top of hers. The two continue kissing one another even after her song finishes, heavy breathing and lips smacking against another is the only noise left in the room. Jirou hums in content, feeling quite happy about how things have turned out. She is ecstatic to be sharing this crazy life experience with Kaminari, she is happy he supports her music career, and just supports her in general. She may have seemed like a confident girl all the time, but everyone has their insecurities. Kaminari has lifted those self-deprecating feelings right out of her soul and filled it with love and assurance. And unknowingly to her, she has done the exact same thing to Kaminari.

He was always known as the funny guy, willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of someone else. Always willing to help his friends out in any way possible, but after acting like an idiot on purpose for so long he started to doubt himself, contemplating if he really is the idiot he acts to be. Him and Jirou joke around and while she may use some nicknames for him that would be less than savory from other people, he knows it doesn't come from a place of evil in her. It comes from a place of love, it is how the two originally came together. It has always held a certain level of lightheartedness to it even before they admitted feelings to one another. She helped him realize he is much more than a goofy personality, thus his negative feelings surrounding his approach to life has been expelled.

The couple enjoy their time together until Jirou's phone started ringing. A phone call from her proud father. The two break apart as Jirou answers the phone and has an animated conversation with her father. Kaminari spends this time to calm down from their "celebrating", making himself climb down from his love-induced high. He hears Jirou's father praising her for a job well done, telling her that the immediate response to the song has been nothing short of excellent. The girls face is filled with so much joy, and if Kaminari hadn't been spending so much time with her he would think it was rather strange to see such an expression on the usual cool-girl look she exuded when in the public eye. With a last "Thank you, daddy!" and a squeal from the girl, she hangs up her phone.

"He said we are already rising to the top of the charts! Can you believe it!" Jirou flings herself onto her boyfriend and latches onto him with all of her strength. He barely had time to react and found himself catching her in his arms, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I can! You are remarkable!" he laughs with her, feeling nothing but excitement at seeing the girl in such a good mood.

They start to lean in towards one another, about to initiate a kiss when knocking from the door interrupts them. Kaminari places the girl back down on the floor as she asks who is at the door.

"It's Hagakure! It's time for game night Jirou, you better head down soon!" the invisible girl chimes from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Shit. Be down in 5." Jirou yells out, not bothering to open her door. Not like she is hiding the fact that Kaminari is in her room, but she really wasn't in the mood for extra questions from the girl whom is almost up to par with Mina when it comes to gossiping.

Kaminari and Jirou exchange glances and Kaminari works to straighten out his clothing, eying the girl as he works at his task.

"You're in your uniform still, ya know." Jirou rolls her eyes and walks towards her dresser.

"You're just trying to get me out of my clothes, aren't you?"

Kaminari scratches at the back of his head, "Well, um…"

"I know how you operate, Denki." And with that, Jirou faces away from Kaminari and unbuttons the top of her skirt and lets it drop to the floor. This leaves her in just her stockings, white button up shirt, and a pair of purple cheeky lacy panties. Her shapely bottom is on total display for her boyfriend as she bends down to slowly pull down her stockings from her legs.

"Damn." Kaminari will never get over the sight of his girlfriend in panties. He feels his member hardening as she bends over, teasing him with her slow removal of clothes. After her legs become bare, she starts working on the buttons of her shirt. As she reaches the final button, she slowly pulls the shirt from her body, dropping the article on the floor as well. She then reaches for the back of her bra, unhooking it and letting it drop to the floor as well.

Kaminari couldn't find it in him to speak, all he could do was stare at the tantalizing body of his girlfriend. His eyes roam up and down the back of her body, and she starts turning towards the boy. The next thing he knew was her ear jacks were wrapped around his biceps and he was being pulled her way. He had to admit, he loved when the girl put her ear jacks to work. Facing his now naked girl – save from her panties, he found himself looking her lustfully in the eyes. She looks him deep in the eyes before averting her gaze from his, racking her eyes up and down his body. He could feel his body growing hotter at his girlfriend so openly checking him out.

"You're wearing too much." she whispers lustfully, finally letting her hold of him go, wrapping an ear jack around her finger in thought while the other goes back to resting above her shoulder.

She summons the ear jack from her finger towards her boyfriend, having it poke at his shirt in annoyance. "Take it off." She demands, and he complies.

Now shirtless, Kaminari stands there with one of the hardest erections he has probably had in his life. Her ear jack is still hovering near him. He reaches out to grasp it between his fingers, touching the ends of them as an idea strikes him. Jirou lets out an involuntary shudder at the contact. During the few weeks of them being an official item, they have spent some time exploring their significant others body. While they have not had sex yet, they have spent the time perfecting their pleasuring methods with just using their hands or mouths. Kaminari has only briefly touched her ear jacks before, noticing it always gains a reaction from her. He decides in this moment to take the end of her ear jack into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Jirou responds with a loud gasp and a plead to keep sucking. He runs his tongue over the end piece and remembers how much she loves when he uses his quirk to amplify sensations. He lets off a jolt of electricity and he gets a scream of pleasure in return.

 _'_ _Hopefully Hagakure didn't linger in the hall and went downstairs…'_ Jirou pleads mentally. She didn't realize she could get so vocal but the pleasure she was feeling from her jacks was insane. Plus, she noticed Kaminari was getting more into it the more she called out, so she quickly found herself not caring if someone else had heard. She has a significant amount of sound proofing in her room as well, so the two should be fine. She feels another zap of electricity and finds her jacks vibrating back in response.

Kaminari stiffened as he felt the girl give a series of vibration back into his mouth, though it quit almost as soon as it happened. Though he no longer felt the vibration in his mouth, he could still hear her quirk amplifying out of her other ear jack. He stops looking at his girl's eyes and notices her other ear jack is no longer wrapped around her finger. He saw the jack extend, moving its way down her body, following it with his eyes as it slipped under her panties. Kaminari gasps at the sight, letting another jolt of electricity out on accident through his tongue, though it seemed to only encourage the girl more. The vibrations grow louder as she moans out, looking at Kaminari as she pleases her sensitive bud with her vibrations. _'She looks so sexy, so desperate…'_ Kaminari reaches out towards his little minx of a girlfriend, slowly letting the ear jack situated in his mouth come out. He gives it one last lick before letting it drop, allowing her to pull it back to its usual location. He then reaches out to the sides of her panties, pulling them down once she nods her head as an "okay" to him.

The ear jack between her legs is now exposed, vibrating at an intense speed as she moans out at Kaminari.

"Baby it feels so good."

In response, he starts to pull his sweatpants and boxers off, letting his erection spring free. His hard member is leaking with precum, pulsating from a lack of release. As he watches Jirou's legs buckle as her breathing intensifies, he quickly picks her up and sets her on the bed as he goes back to hovering over the girl as he was before their initial interruption. He watches her start to twitch, taking his member in his hand as he lightly pumps his shaft. Jirou lets out a loud moan, and the vibrating slows to a stop as she rides out her high from her intense orgasm.

After she recovers, she looks up at Kaminari's face, watching as his face conveys pleasure. She then takes it upon her self to look down, noticing he is masturbating as well. She decides to break the silence.

"I think I'm ready, Denki…"

Kaminari slows his motions, looking sort of disappointed as he spoke. "Oh, okay, well let me finish up and we can head downstairs then! Some time has passed, they might wonder where we are at…" he starts muttering, eventually stopping when he feels Jirou place her hand against his chest.

"I didn't mean that, dummy. I meant that I'm _ready._ " She pronounces the last word trying to get her point across.

"Yeah, that's what you just said, we can head downstairs in-"

"I meant let's have sex! Jeez do I have to spell it out for you!" Jirou yells out, interrupting the boy.

"Oh… OH!"

"Yeah… get it now?" the girl bashfully asks. She can't help but feel embarrassed.

"Heh… Sorry babe." Kaminari apologizes, and smiles at her. "Yeah, I think I'm ready too, Kyouka."

And with that, Jirou pushes Kaminari from above her as she reaches into the bottom of her nightstand. Coming back up with a condom in hand, Kaminari quirks a brow at her in question.

"As soon as my father found out I had a boyfriend he kinda shoved them in my guitar case without I wasn't looking." Explaining to the boy how she came to obtain these condoms. "Ew, I do not wanna talk about my dad right now!" the girl joked, trying to keep the mood light. Both teens were nervous about taking the next step, though they were both ready for it.

"Here ya go" she passes the condom over to Kaminari, and she goes back to laying on the bed.

Kaminari looks down at the girl and gains a noticeable blush on his face. He looks back at the condom and tears the package open. _'Here goes nothing…'_ and with that, he rolls the condom onto his erection and he gently spreads the girl's legs apart. He puts his knees between the space flanked by her thighs and lowers himself. Placing a kiss on her lips, he looks back at the task in hand. Gripping his shaft with his hand, he guides himself to the girls' wet center. Her previous orgasm led her to plenty lubed enough for him to start pressing his member into her wet folds. He slowly gets the head inside of the girl and they both sigh as they feel their most intimate areas touch. The sensation of her surrounding his member is insane, he was pretty sure he could cum at any moment. He slowly inches forward, earning a low moan from Jirou.

She was pretty sure she was dreaming. The sensation as Kaminari fills her up is mind blowing. When he finally is all the way inside of her, she lets him know he can start moving. As he thrusts into her she feels herself lose herself in pleasure for the second time that night.

"Fuck!" she moans, "Go faster!" she pleads and of course, he complies with her wishes.

His thrusts quicken and he knows he won't last longer than a few minutes. He regrets getting so worked up earlier, wishing he would be able to last longer than he knows he will. _'feels… so good... man… I..'_ he incoherently utters out loud. He sets himself at a pace and watches Jirou's face contort in pleasure with every thrust. He reaches out to grasp her breast with one hand, squeezing it while rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

"Harder!" she calls out again, and Kaminari thrusts even faster into the girls' depth. "I'm so close!"

"Fuck, Kyo, I'm gonna cum" he warns, right before he grunts out in pleasure as he feels his member twitch as his cum spurts out. He feels Jirou's walls constrict against him, increasing the pleasure of his orgasm. The two breathe heavily before locking lips. They kiss each other passionately before pulling apart, allowing Kaminari to ease himself out of the girl.

He quickly disposes of the condom in the waste bin by her bed, and he lays down on the bed next to the girl, both trying to catch their breaths. He smiles at Jirou, "That was amazing. I hope you liked it baby."

"I loved it, Denki." She smiles at Kaminari as she intertwins her fingers with his. The two lay there for a few more minutes before both Kaminari and Jirou's phones go off at the same time. This can only mean one thing, a message from their classmates.

They both fling up, Kaminari pulling his clothes back on quickly, grabbing his phone to read the message aloud as Jirou rummages through her drawers for clothes to wear.

"Okay LOVEBIRDS finish up and come downstairs. No one is suspicious yet, but they will be soon~~ XOXO Toru."

The two blanch as Kaminari finishes reading the text aloud.

"Looks like she knows…"

"Obviously! I bet she stayed by my door for a bit before leaving like a perv!" Jirou groans out as she finishes putting a shirt on. She is wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants and another tee donning her fathers band name on it. She figured it would be fitting due to the nature of the day, having her debut with her father's band occur today. There are some rips along the side, exposing her skin slightly. She isn't wearing a bra either, not like any one could find it obvious unless they stare at her chest for too long and see the imprint of her barbell on one of her nipples. And if that happens, then they clearly have a problem. I.E. she is hoping Mineta was purposely left out of this game night. Jirou sends a quick "Fuck off" message to Hagakure before heading out for game night.

Kaminari and Jirou gave each other one last kiss before they head out of the girls' room, wondering what will meet them as soon as they arrive downstairs. They both hope that Hagakure had the decency to not blab about the activities she presumes the two got into, though that is unlikely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided another chapter was in order for this story, this may be the last one, or maybe not, I have other ideas for a story I want to write about but not sure if they will fit within this story! I hope you guys like this chapter, the class is involved finally and they play some drinking games! Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou arrive downstairs and tried to play it as cool as possible. They could hear their fellow classmates in the common area yelling and laughing as soon as they exited the elevator. They really didn't want to be bombarded with questions had Hagakure told their classmates about their relationship, so they decided to walk a few feet apart, not as close as the two wanted to be. They made their way to the common area, noticing tons of blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor. Everyone was sitting down on the floor in a circle, with a space on one side of the circle clearly saved for Jirou between Hagakure and Momo, and a space for Kaminari between Sero and Kirishima.

"Hey guys! Nice of you to finally join!" Mina yelled at the two, sounding slightly annoyed at the fact that her shenanigans couldn't start on time like she planned.

The pair go sit in their respective seats, and as if by fate, they are directly across from each other from their spaces in the circle, making it easy to keep their eyes on one another without being too obvious.

"Sorry Mina, everyone, I was in a middle of a jam sesh. You know how that tends to go…" Jirou apologizes sheepishly, keeping her eyes lowered as if she were ashamed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I forgot what time we were supposed to meet up and took a nap." Kaminari rubs the back of his head, sounding as apologetic as he could get.

"Alright! Enough excuses" shouts Hagakure as she pumps her arm up into the air (at least that's what they assumed she did), "Mina, Momo, and I worked hard getting this night planned so lets just start!"

Everyone made sounds of agreement, waiting for Mina to take the lead like she usually does during game nights. "Okay! So Mr. Aizawa is out for the night, he's going to Karaoke with Present Mic and the other teachers, so we are left to our own devices! I propose a class wide sleepover out here in the common area!" the pink girl squeals out in excitement, pausing to scope out the class's reaction.

Most of the class nod in approval, Mineta is salivating at the thought of being close to girls all night long, and Iida looks as if he is thinking very hard, and he himself nods in approval after a moment.

"Wow! Iida you already agree? I thought we'd have to bribe you or something!" Hagakure admits, and Iida slightly blushes in response.

"Well, I think this could be very educational! The foundation to friendships with your peers is to spend time with each other! Get to know them! This is very useful." He flails his arms as if that is helping make his point.

The class just stares at Iida like he has grown a second head, and Mina claps her hands together to gain attention back to the room. "Alright! No takeseys-backseys!" she practically sings out. He agrees and repeats the silly phrase back at her, though the class looks at him like he just made a big mistake.

Mina then quickly thanks Momo for creating the copious amount of blankets and pillows that the class is using, and Hagakure for somehow obtaining a very special surprise for the class.

"What?!" Iida's voice booms out. "There is absolutely no way that we are getting alcohol involved tonight!"

"Ah – ah - ahh. No takeseys-backseys, remember?" the girl bats her eyelashes at the flabbergasted boy, then goes back into her explanation on how the night is going to go.

"Like I said, we do have alcohol tonight to add some fun to our game night! Don't worry about how Hagakure got it, its no big deal at all. We are going to be starting out with never have I ever, where one player will start the game stating something they have never done, and if one of you has done it, you take a sip! If you haven't, you don't have to drink. Then we will play some truth or dare once we are loosened up a bit! Isn't this exciting?!" Mina squeals out, and some people, ehm, Iida, is complaining how he was tricked into this, but for the sake of education he will participate.

Bakugo looked like he was about to leave until Kirishima whispered in his ear, telling him there may be embarrassing secrets of the others exposed, this revelation intriguing the angry blonde boy. Everyone else seemed to want to participate, though Kaminari and Jirou kept exchanging fearful looks with each other. Hagakure clearly knows something is going on between the two of them, which means Mina might know. They might be screwed tonight, especially since these types of games expose secrets, and adding alcohol on top of it, it is going to be one wild night. The two gulped at the thought, waiting for the games to begin.

Mina and Hagakure run to the kitchen really quick, each grabbing a tray of what is presumably mixed drinks of some sort. Mina confirmed this by telling everyone it is vodka mixed with cranberry juice. Once everyone has a drink in hand, including herself and Hagakure, they commenced game night.

"Okay so I will start this game! Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same sex!" Hagakure spewed out, looking anxiously to see who has done it before.

The class sweat-dropped, because of course the game had to start out dirty. Only four people took a sip, Bakugo, Kirishima, Mina, and Jirou. Most of the class could understand why all of them had taken a sip. There is a hefty rumor going around that Bakugo and Kirishima are dating, though no one will bring it up for the sake of wanting to live. Everyone knew Mina was openly bisexual, and Jirou, well, everyone had a sinking suspicion that she is either a full on lesbian or bisexual as well.

Jirou looked down at her drink the entire time, not wanting to look up at Kaminari, whom she could feel was staring a hole into her entire being. She started blushing, hoping Mina wouldn't say anything out loud. "Gays and bisexuals UNITE!" Mina screamed to Jirou's dismay, the girl trying to sink further into her spot in the ground. Her outburst gained a ton of laughter and she heard Mineta make a pervy comment about wanting to see the two girls kiss each other. Sero reprimanded the boy, telling him if he doesn't shut up and behave he will tape him up to the wall so he cannot participate any more.

"I'll start the next one! Never have-" Mina starts, though she is soon interrupted.

"Are we really not going to ask questions about that, just move on?!" Kaminari yells out in shock, and of course Iida, ever so concerned about learning, decided to say everyone should give explanations if they want to.

Bakugo and Kirishima look at each other and simply reply in unison "No comment." This gains suspicious looks from most of the class, but yet again, no one wants to die tonight so they don't question further. Mina pipes up immediately, revealing both hers and Jirou's secret.

"Jirou and I totally made out before, during a game night!" Jirou face palms as she is internally yelling at her friend for being so open. She finally looks up from her drink and notices Kaminari staring at her, smug smile on his face.

The rest of the girls aside from Mina and Jirou whisper for a moment, before questioning when this happened, as none of the girls had ever witnessed it.

"That's because it was a game night just between us two, we had a sleepover two weeks after we started going to U.A.! It was a onetime thing, sadly." Mina supplied, and Jirou audibly groaned out as they gained wolf whistles at the explanation.

"Alright you got your damn answer, lets just move on!" Jirou grounds out, glaring at Mina for embarrassing her.

The class pipes down and Jirou looks towards Kaminari again, watching as the boy sends a barely noticeable wink towards the girl. This just causes her to blush further, though she rolls her eyes at her boyfriends' response.

"As I was saying before, never have I ever gone to third base with someone!" Mina cheerfully yells out, "for those of you not familiar with that terms, it means doing oral with someone!"

The class stiffens, no one makes a move until Bakugo takes a sip from his drink. Then, Kirishima takes a drink, then Jirou, then Hagakure, then Ojiro, and lastly Kaminari.

"Ooooooo" is a collective response, mostly from the girls save the two drinking, and of course Mineta is drooling again though keeps quiet. Iida looks sort of disturbed to know this information and he pleads for them to not explain this time around. Everyone in the group seemed to agree with his plead, so they move on yet again. The next few statements are tamer, mostly about skipping school, cheating on tests, never doing drugs, having crushes, piercings, etc.

At this point, Jirou, Kaminari, Bakugo, Kirishima, Hagakure, and Mina are the ones who are feeling most of the effects of alcohol. Everyone else at this point has only had two-three sips of their drink at most, though they have a slight buzz going on. Everyone has loosened up, especially the six classmates who have done the most out of the class. Kind of to be expected, as they are more of the 'rebels' of the class.

Jirou has let her guard go down a lot, gazing at Kaminari with hooded eyes giving him a small smirk, almost forgetting they were trying to be sneaky with their relationship. Kirishima is leaning heavily against Bakugo, the later not giving it any mind, and even with alcohol running in their systems no one else is brave enough to mention that either.

"I think we should play truth or dare now!" Mina slurs. "Let's use a bottle to spin so we can choose who asks truth or dare and who the victim is!"

"Great idea!" "Okay!" "Whatever." are the most popular responses to Mina.

Mina grabs a bottle from the table behind her and places it in the center of the circle. Hagakure jumps at the chance to spin the bottle for her first victim, and she is more than pleased to see that she has picked Kaminari.

Jirou and Kaminari jolt at the realization that the one person who knows about their relationship has Kaminari at her mercy. _'Of course she had to pick me!_ ' he thinks to himself, quickly weighing his options out of picking either truth or dare. When Hagakure asks for his choice, he sighs and with a huge smile responds, "Dare me."

 _'_ _Fucker, of course he picks a dare!'_ Jirou thinks to herself, wishing he had chosen truth or something. Dares are a lot riskier, especially with Hagakure in charge of it! She looks at Kaminari and awaits to hear his dare.

"Kaminari, I dare you to do a strip tease! Please keep your underwear on, though!"

Everyone is howling laughing at the thought of Kaminari stripping, and the boy clears his throat and informs everyone that he isn't wearing any underwear, just sweatpants.

"But I can still take my shirt off!" he quickly suggests, looking towards Jirou whom is snickering in her palm at the boy. Hagakure and Mina notice this, though don't say a thing. Hagakure accepts his proposal, and Kaminari commences his strip tease. He stands up and runs a hand through his hair, albeit awkwardly at first, and starts reaching for the hem of his shirt. Slowly, he raises the shirt as sexily as possible, exposing his toned stomach and the top of his defined V line. The girls are all hollering at the boy, even some of the guys are whistling at him. He never takes his eyes off of Jirou and she can't help but stare back at him.

 _'_ _Holy shit this is sexy!'_ she thinks to herself panicking, she feels her nether regions getting wetter from the sight. She stops herself from rubbing her thighs together, she doesn't want to be too obvious with how overwhelmed Kaminari is making her feel. "You're welcome, Jirou" Hagakure whispers to her, and she stifles a squeal from being caught basically eye-fucking her boyfriend. Thankfully, only Hagakure seemed to notice this. She watched as Kaminari slowly takes his shirt off the rest of the way, giving a slight flex to his abs before throwing his shirt off to the side. He then reaches for the tops of his pants, tucking his thumbs in the sides of the fabric and ever so slightly pulling it down, exposing his toned 'V' even further. ' _Fuck. I'm screwed'_. Jirou feels her face blush even further, though at this point everyone is flushed at the show they just saw. Mina cleared her throat, stopping Kaminari from his actions as he winks and sits back down in his space.

"Hope you enjoyed the show" he bows theatrically from his space on the floor, earning a round of applause from his classmates.

"Holy shit. I think everyone can agree that was the best think Kaminari has ever done here! Thank you Hagakure for that visual~" Mina is more than pleased with how the night is going. At this point, all of her ships may be getting together or be caught in intimate moments. She noticed Jirou becoming flustered the entire time and she is happy to see Jirou showing an interest in the boy, as she knows he has feeling for Jirou as well. The Bakusquad was a close-knit group and pretty easy to figure out, so she had some suspicions for whom likes whom.

It is now Kaminari's turn to ask his victim truth or dare, and he is excited to spin the bottle to see whom he picks. He was excited to see that he received Mina and was elated that she chose a dare. "Hmm, I dare you to sit on whoever's lap the bottle lands on for one turn!" and with that, she spins the bottle and it lands on Sero.

"Hey baby!" the girl slurs out, bounding happily over to Sero and placing herself in the boy's lap. She grinds her butt into the boys lap unknowingly when she leans forward to spin the bottle to see who her truth or dare victim is. Sero pretends to not notice the close contact but he can't help but feel relieved that his crush is on his lap. He wraps his arms around the girl as soon as she is done reaching forward, and the girl turns to give him a big smile at the contact.

"Jirou! Looks like you gotta choose truth or dare!"

Jirou is pissed that Mina landed on her, and she is trying to strategize her next move. Deciding to play it safe, she chooses truth. _'Hah! Try to embarrass me now'_ she thinks to herself, her head still cloudy from the alcohol.

"Do your ear jacks work as vibrators?! Have you ever used them as such?!"

"MINA!" the girls collectively yell out, and some of the boys try to look away from the girl, though they all are curious as well. Mineta looks like he is in heaven, and Iida gives the boy a hard glare, hoping to keep his mouth shut, as he didn't want Jirou to be interrupted. Not like he _wanted_ to know this information, he was just collecting data. That's the only way he can justify wanting to know the answer himself.

 _'_ _FUCKING BITCH'_ the girl internally screams. She flushes, and answers truthfully. "Yep, they do, and yep, I do…" she looks at Kaminari and sees him turning red as well and watches him wet his lips with his tongue as he watches her. _'Annnnd I'm horny again. Siiiick._ ' the girl thinks as she watches her boyfriend be sexy without trying. She looks at the rest of her classmates and notice they are staring at her, jaw dropped.

"Fuck off guys, you would do it too if you could." She supplied, hoping they would drop the questions. She finds herself taking a large sip of the drink to try and keep her embarrassment at bay. She sits and listens to her classmates play the game for a while, watching as Bakugo and Kirishima must kiss as a dare, and Hagakure had to take off all her clothes and sit on Ojiro. Though no one could tell if she was really sitting on the boy or not, but by the look on his face and the blush he had, the class could deduce that she in fact completed her dare. Momo had confessed her feelings for Todoroki, which he reciprocated, the two had moved to sit next to each other so they could hold hands. Uraraka and Deku ended up giving each other a kiss, though both were very happy with the outcome the two were still very nervous and trying to act indifferent.

Kaminari kept looking at his girlfriend the entire night, he had been feeling very turned on since he found out Jirou has made out with another girl, aka, any guys fantasy to watch. He loved watching his girl get turned on from his strip tease. And then her mentioning her very sexual use of ear jacks had him ready to crawl across the circle to the girl to lick her jacks until she came. He tried keeping the graphic thoughts out of his mind, but they kept coming to the surface. He blamed his drink, making his inhibitions go away. He is honestly hoping that Jirou will end up having to complete a dare with him tonight, he wanted to be close to the girl and was annoyed that he had to play it cool all night. Finally, Jirou was asked to complete a dare by Momo, which the later asked her to remove her shirt.

"I'm not wearing a bra or anything…" the girl confesses, and the boys in the class go red at this information. Kaminari knew this bit of information, but he couldn't help getting even more turned on from her casually mentioning it. She asked Momo to come up with another dare, and this led to her just taking her sweatpants off, exposing her black lacy panties to the class.

"Wow Jirou!" "Cute panties!" "I can't believe she did that!" were some of the responses from the girls, and the guys, save for those whom are now paired up with someone in the class, are blushing and muttering. Mineta had to be dragged out of the room, curtesy of Iida's super speed, and once he was locked away into another room Iida rushed back, not wanting to miss any other "informative developments". The class secretly decided Iida plus alcohol was maybe not the best idea, but they preferred this over his normal strict and sheltered self.

"Damn, babe!" Kaminari whistled at his girlfriend. It took him a few seconds to notice his mistake, and then he looked around to see if anyone else had noticed his outburst. Jirou definitely did, as she is glaring at him as she twists her ear jacks around each other nervously. So far, only Hagakure noticed and she smiled hugely at this.

"Okay, Jirou! Spin that bottle!" Hagakure cheered, and then was delighted to see that it landed on Kaminari.

The boy gulped as he noticed the expression that came upon the girl's face. He wanted Jirou to pick him earlier, though he isn't sure what the girl would make him do if she had the choice of placing a dare upon him. _'Guess I'll be finding out now'_ he thinks to himself, as he smirks at his girlfriend and picks dare. Jirou's eyes flashed with something that had to have been desire, and she smiled when she told him the dare.

His mind went blank, he had to ask if the girl really said what she just did. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me. I dare you to come kiss me."

The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop. A few students looked surprised, while some seemed like they saw it coming. Jirou just grins at the boy, taunting him further. "What, are you scared?"

"Hell no!" the boy exclaims and makes his way over to the girl. He kneels in front of her, whispering to her so that no one else will be able to hear him besides her. "Are you serious, Jirou? You okay with them knowing now?" he questions the girl, hoping her answer is a yes.

"It would be strange if I didn't want to kiss my own boyfriend, weirdo" she responds out loud, shocking some of their classmates. As soon as she licks her lips and nods her head at her boyfriend, he slams his lips against hers. The entire class is cheering as the couple starts making out, Kaminari pushing Jirou back onto the blankets below her. He hovers over the girl at first, but as the kiss deepens he presses himself against her body. Before things could get too heated, they heard some of their classmates awkwardly cough and clear their throats at them. The couple separated slowly, and after heatedly staring each other in the eyes for a moment they sat back up, keeping their eyes low.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I think we should take a break…" Mina breathes out, noticing a some of the other classmates look like they could use a break after witnessing something so hot and heavy.

Bakugo and Kirishima decide to call it a night after that and head back upstairs to one of their dorm rooms, it doesn't matter whose it is since everyone by now knew they were an item and would most likely be blowing off the sexual tension from the night with each other.

Todoroki and Momo called it quits as well, deciding to go to the balcony connected to her room to get some air. Momo is shocked at her friend, though she is very proud of her for taking things further with her crush. Momo decides she should try to do the same and will try her best to 'woo' Todoroki that night.

Ojiro and Hagakure decide to stay in the common area, the two of them deciding to lay down next to each other so they can continue to talk and kiss each other, neither wanting to separate from the other yet. Mina and Sero decide to do the same as Ojiro and Hagakure, both excited to know that their feelings were reciprocated and the want to spend more time together.

The rest of the students fan out, and Kaminari and Jirou decide to leave the common area as well, completely forgetting about Jirou's discarded sweatpants and Kaminari's shirt. She quickly thanks Mina and Hagakure for a fun game night and Kaminari tells his bros to have a good night, and with that, the couple heads back up to Jirou's room. As soon as they got into the girl's room and the door was shut, Kaminari pinned the girl against the door, kissing her feverishly. The two separate and gasp for air, Jirou speaking out first.

"Today was a fucking great day, Denki." She smiles to the boy and he agrees with her.

"It really was, now let's go to the bed, you turned me on so much tonight" the boy confesses as he takes the girls arm in his hand and lightly pulls her towards the bed with him.

"Your strip tease was surely something." Jirou compliments the boy, really hoping he will put on a show for her again in private.

"I can do it again for you sometime, if you want." Kaminari would do anything to make his girlfriend happy, and he honestly did enjoy teasing her earlier that night. He just wished that his entire class hadn't witnessed it, but that cant be helped. He didn't regret it.

"I would love that, actually…"

"So, bisexual, eh?" Kaminari couldn't help but tease his girlfriend of the information that was revealed that night.

"Shut the fuck up Denki."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well. I never thought I would write full out and detailed smut but hey here I am. Hope you enjoy it. I need to go find Jesus or something, cause like, wow. I write smut now… Love my life choices XD

* * *

 **Chapter 5** :

5 months have passed since the release of _I Am The Fire,_ and 4 months since Jirou's fathers band Silence at Midnight has released their latest album which has become very successful. More specifically, the song featuring his daughter was the number 1 song from their new album, and not surprisingly, one of their top 5 overall songs they have ever had. Jirou was shocked at the outcome of all of this, while Kaminari wasn't surprised at all. No one besides Kaminari and the band knew who JACK was, and Jirou was happy for this. With how successful the song was she was grateful for her hidden identity, as she has heard students from U.A. play it during lunch breaks and even out in public at her favorite record store. Which in her opinion totally rocks, but she knows how hectic it could be if everyone knew it was her. She wouldn't hear the end of it from her friends, and imagining strangers coming up to her, she couldn't deal with it. Not yet. She still plans to become a Rockstar after graduating, her success solidifying her plans, but she still wants to be a hero first. She may have to change her mind soon, though, as her father had asked her for an even bigger favor than just privately writing and recording a song for the band.

Her father and his band have been on tour for two months now, and the tour is nearly over. There are three stops left until they come back in two weeks to the city where they originate from, Musutafu, for their last stop on the tour. Coincidentally, it is also where U.A. is located. Jirou couldn't act surprised when her father asked her to perform on stage with the band as a surprise for their fans. They had performed the song during their tour, however another band mate was the one singing it in her place. The fans loved it, but it would be a lie to say that the fans weren't curious as to who JACK was, what she looked like, and if she really was as great as singing in person as she was on the track. Her father couldn't resist asking her to perform with them, and if it wasn't for Kaminari telling her to go for it she wouldn't be sitting here weighing out her options. Normally, she would say no, but with Kaminari being her number one fan it was kind of hard to ignore his incessant opinions.

The girl was laying in bed, trying yet failing to fall asleep. It was just past 1 am, and thankfully it was the weekend, so she doesn't have to worry about attending class so early. Since her and Kaminari had made out in front of everyone during game night, they haven't had to sneak around their classmates. The two still like to keep their activities private, not acting as lovey out in public still. It was baby steps for them both, as Kaminari has no issues with showing his love for his girlfriend in public, but Jirou was still isolated with her feelings and wanted to keep it that way awhile longer. That being said, she still holds his hand and hugs him in public, and in the common area with the others she will go as far as kissing him, briefly, but nothing to the extent of what she did during that game night. Without liquid courage, she isn't as open in public with her affections which is understandable. She has always tried to keep a rough exterior to avoid as many unwanted confrontations as possible, but of course she is still a softie on the inside. She just picks and chooses whom she wants to see her that way and that is that. This is why she is so apprehensive of performing on stage as herself, her music is very personal and she doesn't want her friends or classmates to make fun of her for her song. She knows a few have heard it and liked it, she tried her best to not act suspicious around it. She just had some doubts in herself still. She acts confident and brash with some of her actions, but she is a teenage girl, after all. Kaminari has broken down most of her walls, though she still has some self-doubt lingering about at times.

 _'_ _Ugh'_ the girl groans to herself as she tosses and turns in her bed. She wishes she could put all her thoughts on halt, she really did not want to think about performing with her father right now. She wishes she was with her boyfriend, and she gets an idea.

 _'_ _He has to be awake at this hour…'_ she convinces herself that the electric user doesn't sleep much anyway, what with his quirk keeping him up at night due to the copious amounts of energy he is giving off when he isn't actively using his quirk. She picks up her cell phone from her night stand and sends a quick text off to the boy.

 ** _[Kyouka to Denki_ :) _]_**

 _Saturday – 1:17 AM_

 **Kyouka** : babe.

u up?

 **Denki :) :** yeah babe, whats up?

 **Kyouka:** cant sleep. over thinking. the usual.

 **Denki :) :** want to talk about it?

 **Kyouka:** nah. maybe later.

what are u up to?

 **Denki :) :** nothing really, thinking about u 3

 **Kyouka:** ugh such a sap.

…

what about me?

 **Denki :) :** ah nothing too specific,,

just how amazing u are

how lucky I am that ur mine

how I wish I could hold u in my arms

 **Kyouka:** aww Denki…

I wish u could too

 **Denki :) :** wanna come to my room babe?

 **Kyouka:** yeah.

be there soon

…

;)

 **Denki :) :** ;)

* * *

As Jirou reads the messages between her and her boyfriend she can feel herself become giddy at the thought of her relationship with him. She is beyond excited that he invited her over, and she grins as she gets out of her bed, ready to go to her boyfriend's room. She checks herself out in her mirror and her grin gets wider. _'Tonight was a great night to try out my new pajamas!'._ The girl is clad in her newest sleep attire, a black satin sleep dress. It is a camisole style dress, and rather short. It has a slight V neck line, exposing the tops of her modest sized bust. The dress barely goes past her cheeks, just skimming the tops of her thighs. She had purchased this with Denki in mind and is rather content that she will be able to show it off to him tonight. _'He better like it... Maybe I'll...'_ she contemplates in her head, devising a plan to give him an extra special surprise, so she quickly shed her panties from her body. _'Perfect!'_

Jirou opened her door and peered out, using her quirk to scope out her surroundings. Since she was dressed more scandalous than usual, she figured she should play it extra safe. Hagakure was sound asleep, lightly snoring away in her room. Jirou crossed over to the boy's side of the floor. Looking both ways, she finds the coast is clear and runs ahead, knocking lightly on the boy's door. After a moment, the door cracks open, revealing a shirtless Kaminari. He looks down at the girl in surprise – due to her sleep wear, and quickly grabs her arm to pull her inside his room.

"Wow, babe" he compliments the girl on her state of dress, and she smirks back at him.

"Wow to you, too" the girl returns as she rakes her eyes up and down his body, shamelessly looking at his shirtless state and also at his very tight-fitting boxer brief underwear.

Kaminari chuckles at the girl's actions, "My eyes are up here, ya know." He jokes to the girl, earning a slight jab to his side with her ear jacks.

"You look beautiful, Kyouka" the boy practically purrs to the girl, gaining a mischievous smile in response.

"Aren't you glad you invited me over?" she flirted back, then reached forward to pull him into a hug.

The two stood there for a moment, hugging each other tightly. Kaminari kisses the top of Jirou's head, earning a content sigh from the girl. He looks down at her, grabbing her chin with his fingers. He lifts her chin upwards, gaining her attention to his face. Kaminari leans in, kissing the girl slowly at first. Jirou moans in response, and Kaminari deepens the kiss with his tongue, providing her with slow, sensual kisses. Jirou finds herself becoming lost in the kiss, passion burning inside of her. She tries to take control of the kiss, turning the slow pace into something more fast paced, needy. The boy complies, though he pulls away after a minute to pull her towards his bed.

 _'_ _I need him so bad'_

 _'_ _I need her so bad'_

Jirou takes the hint and starts walking towards his bed, though when she got to the edge of it, instead of jumping onto the bed like usual, she moves much slower. She puts her knees on the edge of the bed, and slowly, starts crawling towards the center of the bed. She purposely had her shapely bottom up in the air, gaining Kaminari's attention immediately.

"Holy shit!" he meant to think in his mind, but it ended up being spoken out loud.

"See something you like, Denki?" the girl stops moving forward as she has reached the center of the bed, though she lowers her chest closer to the bed, yet keeping her bottom up in the air.

"Fuck." Kaminari thinks out loud again, "Really babe? No panties?" he questions, sounding exasperated, though the girl knew it was all in disbelief, and excitement.

"I thought you'd like it… if you don't, I can go put some on…" the girl teasingly adds, knowing full well he would never go for that.

He growls out a quick no, and he quickly finds himself on the bed with the girl. He is kneeling behind her, her bottom still up in the air, on display for him. _'She will be the death of me…'_ He reaches out with his fingers to lightly touch her heated core. Jirou jolts at the contact and moans, trying to keep quiet as she knows his room isn't as sound proofed as hers. She feels him slide his fingers up and down her slit with one hand and feels him place his other hand right on her bottom, pushing the suddenly offensive fabric of her dress up and out of his way. "You're so wet for me, Kyou."

Jirou moans again, subconsciously grinding herself back against his fingers. _'He is so hot…'_ She finds herself falling further into the bed, her face buried against his blankets, somewhat muffling her moans in return.

Kaminari notices her actions and decides to burry two fingers within her. He quickly thrusts them in and out of her wet center and is happy when he is greeted with a loud moan in return. He is so amped up at the sight, he could feel himself growing harder and harder. After adding a third finger, he works her core to the best of his ability. After a few minutes, he could feel the girl start to tighten up, a sure sign of her impending orgasm. He wishes he could see her face, though, and decides to stop his actions immediately.

"What the fuck! I was going to cum!" Jirou is irritated when his ministrations stopped, though she was quick to calm down when he pressed his still clothed hard length against her.

"You'll get to cum, baby. Let me see you." And with that he pulled away so that the girl could turn herself over, lying flat against the bed.

Jirou was flushed, her hair fanning out behind her. She was a panting mess and Kaminari loved it. He was proud that he could make the girl come undone so quickly, just using his fingers. He wanted to make her feel good again, so without a hesitation he dipped his head between the girls' thighs. He dipped his tongue into her center, thrusting in and out of her wet folds.

Jirou spread her legs even further for the boy, welcoming this action. She had to bite her lip in order to keep her from yelling out as the boy started to suck on her clit. She felt her legs buckling, lower stomach pooling with heat. With a loud grunt she finally came, and Kaminari kept sucking at the girls' sensitive bud as she rode out her orgasm. After a few moments, Kaminari stopped and moved forward to hover above the girl. She looked him lustfully in the eyes before pulling his face down, crashing her lips onto his. Kaminari grinds his hard member against Jirou's core as she makes out with him. She wants him so bad, she wishes he would take his underwear off and have his way with her already. She lifts her hips upwards, meeting the boys' thrusts with her own. This causes him to pull away from the kiss and look down at her, eyes hooded as she nods up at him, "Please fuck me, Denki" she finds herself pleading with him, much to her dismay. _'I've become a horny bitch…'_ she reflects to herself, though she doesn't really care. She knows it within her heart that she loves him, though the words have member been verbalized before, she wants to participate in these acts with him as much as she can.

Kaminari was so turned on when she flat out begged him to fuck her. He loves her, he wants to please her in any way possible. He stops grinding against the girl in order to take off his underwear and throw them off the bed, freeing his hard member. He could feel his member pulsating in pure pleasure as he rolled a condom on, wishing to be buried deep inside of his girlfriend already.

"You ready?" he asks the girl, wanting to make sure she was still game for it.

"Please fuck me, Denki." The girl repeats herself, with more desperation in her tone.

Kaminari takes no time to thrust himself deeply into the girl, his pace quick right out the gates. His hands wander over the still clothed top half of her body, giving a breast a small squeeze through the fabric. Jirou yells out his name in pure bliss. A series of curse words came from the girl underneath him as he leans forward to kiss Jirou's neck, gently biting at the delicate skin.

"Oh god… please…" she whimpers up at him, suddenly gasping as he starts pumping even faster than before. Kaminari's kisses trail downwards, licking and nipping at her sensitive décolletage.

"Ahh!" Jirou's face is completely red at this point, her arms grasped at the blankets on either side of her. This is the most passionate the two have gotten, she thinks to herself. She finds herself getting lost in his ministrations again.

"Baby…" she calls out to him, she isn't embarrassed at her use of pet names, especially during their intimate moments. She knows she can be a softie around him, finding that she loves acting this way around him in private. "Go harder…"

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum…" Kaminari feels white hot pleasure as his girl calls out to him, seeing how much she enjoys his actions, he knows he wont last much longer. He continues thrusting into the girl below him, watching as her face contorts in pleasure as he reaches deeper into her. Before he knows it, he finds himself at an orgasm, continuing to thrust until he spurts the last of his semen out. He slowly pulls out of the girl, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips before disposing of the used condom.

"You need to wear that again, Kyouka." Kaminari swears she is the hottest thing he has seen in her life. He goes to grab a new pair of underwear for himself and puts them on, watching the breathless girl lay on his bed.

"Mhm. Don't worry, I will…" she tiredly replies to him. She pulls her dress down, as their previous activities caused the fabric to pool above her stomach. Giving her boyfriend a big grin, she asks him to come cuddle her.

Of course, the boy complies with her wishes and lays down facing her, pulling Jirou into his arms in a swift motion. He is satisfied that the girl turns herself into him, so that her face is pressed into his chest. "I am so glad I invited you over tonight" he is ecstatic with the turn of events for the night, yet something else lingers at the back of his mind. "Why couldn't you sleep?" he questions, waiting for her response.

"Um, well, I don't know if I should do the concert with my dad." She confesses quietly into his chest. She is embarrassed to even have self-doubt, knowing she may get a lecture from her boyfriend for her thoughts.

"You know my opinion on it. You are so good at singing babe, you should just get out there and show the world who you are. I love who you are."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts, Kyouka. It's definitely up to you, but I see how happy you are when you sing. I know how happy you are when you write your songs, you shouldn't let others take away your happiness. And you know that everyone is loving your song, even though they don't know it is you."

He raises a few good points, Jirou couldn't argue with that. She knows she has a good reaction, but being recognized in public all the time… Maybe it isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it would serve as practice for when she becomes a real hero, she thinks to herself. _'Maybe the pros do outweigh the cons_ ' She then groans as if she is mad, before muttering that Kaminari was right.

"What was that?" Kaminari asks, as he really couldn't hear what the girl said.

"I said you were right!" she replies louder, "I'll do the damn concert!"

"Really?! That's great! I'm glad you changed your mind." Kaminari is proud of his girlfriend for finally realizing how great of an opportunity she has been given. He feels his heart swell at the fact that he played a huge factor in getting the girl to finally face her fears. This is a big step for the girl, and he wants to be there with her every step of the way.

"Thanks, Denki… you know, for talking sense into me…"

"Of course, baby, _I love you._ I would do anything for you." Kaminari knows he and his girlfriend have never said the big three words before, but at this point in the relationship he feels it is appropriate to vocalize his feelings for the girl. The way they have each other's backs, always able to build the other back up when they are feeling down in the dumps.

"I – I love you too. I really do." Jirou looks up from her spot on Kaminari's chest to look him in the eyes. His eyes practically twinkle in excitement at her confession. He wraps his arms tighter around the girl and tells her he loves her again. Jirou giggled at his actions, thinking to herself how lucky she is that he loves her back. She leans upwards to kiss him on the lips, then snuggling herself further into his body. Suddenly tired, Jirou's eyes start closing, sighing out a quick goodnight to the boy.

"Good night, Kyouka." Kaminari kisses the top of Jirou's forehead, feeling content. He feels his own eyes start to flutter shut, and with that, the pair fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

Iida has realized that having Kaminari living next door to him can be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because he could hear some of what was going on next door as he was laying in bed. Mainly, the sounds of Jirou calling out to her boyfriend. He wasn't trying to listen in, but for the sake of "gathering information" he couldn't stop himself. This was also why it was a curse to live next to Kaminari, now that he has a girlfriend whom stays over on occasion. He really didn't want to hear what was going on, but he was intrigued by the random yelling of his female classmate. He wasn't entirely sure what they were up to in there, but he wasn't overly concerned. _'I hope she was okay…'_ he thinks to himself innocently before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... that happened. Feel free to review haha, next chapter will include her actual performance :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of I Am The Fire! I hope you all have enjoyed it. I am not done writing this ship so be on the lookout for more from me soon! :) Also I do suggest you all check out the song I use in this story, I Am the Fire by Halestorm. Gives you a better idea on how Jirou sounds singing it!**

 **Chapter 6:**

Tonight was the night. Jirou would be performing with her fathers' band, and she was truly excited for it. All her fears had practically washed away, thanks to Kaminari. He has been rather supportive, watching her practice her song live, going and hanging out with her father and the band the past week, which he absolutely loved, being that he was a fan of the band before learning the connections Jirou had with them. He has transformed into a full-blown fanboy now. Watching his girlfriend light up on stage during practice was heaven for him. Jirou seemed so confident and at home while singing and he is glad she has shared this portion of herself with him. None of their friends know about this still – and they will not find out about her performance until it happens.

Just two days ago, she had let her friends know that her and Kaminari were going to a rock concert. She told them she had free tickets due to her father being in the music industry, without revealing the band is her fathers, of course. She didn't want to make any one suspicious and assume who JACK was before she got on stage. That would skyrocket her nerves, which she was satisfied with her low level of nerves were now, so she didn't want to risk it. So far, she knows that Mina, Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugo were going to attend for sure. They thought it would be a fun experience, also a great excuse to go out on a date with their significant other, so they wanted to go. Todoroki and Momo will most likely attend, the pair were very hesitant at first but Jirou told Momo she had really wanted her there. Jirou is Momo's best friend after all, so she said she would make it work once Jirou had let on how much it would mean to her if she came with. This made Jirou relieved, as she didn't want to spoil the surprise beforehand.

With some of her closest friends being in attendance, she could feel herself start to get nervous. She must be at the venue an hour before the concert starts, so her and Kaminari tell the others they would be heading over early so that they get a good spot in the front of the stage. The others didn't question it, all promising to text as soon as they arrive, so they can meet up.

* * *

Jirou had just finished getting ready, her dark purple hair slightly teased up at the roots, wearing a black corset style dress, ripped up fishnet tights, and black combat boots. She decided to wear some red lipstick and a charcoal smoky eyeshadow look topped off with some winged eye liner, adding an edgier look to her usually bare face. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a quick nod in the mirror, acknowledging the fact that she looked like a total badass. She heard a knock at the door, _'Must be Denki!'_ she runs to open the door, grinning widely at the blonde boy in front of her. ' _So hot!'_ she is excited to see that he himself is wearing _Silence at Midnights_ newest band tee, with the phrase I AM THE FIRE boldly written across it, a leather jacket over top, with black pants and shoes completing his look. "Looking good, babe!" she winks to Kaminari, pulling him in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and rushing him towards the elevators.

* * *

Kaminari was so amped up to see his favorite band perform, and of course, his favorite girl as well. He wanted to impress the girl and show her support with his outfit, so he was relieved to hear the girl quickly compliment his outfit choice as soon as he arrived at her room. But, if he were honest with himself, he knew she was the best looking one out of the two of them. Having her look so hot, so punk, he was glad she immediately kissed him. Though it was short lived, as he found himself being dragged down the hall into the elevators. _'Must be excited for the show!'_ he decided, as he watched his girlfriend get into the elevator, repeatedly hitting the first-floor button.

"Babe, you don't need to keep pressing it. Look, we are already going down!" he tries to catch the girl's attention, though she didn't seem to pay him any mind as she is still pressing the button. He gains an idea, and grabs the girls arm and twirls her so she is facing him.

"You are so stunning baby, so sexy" he growls out at the girl as he leans down to kiss her passionately.

This quickly snapped the girl out of her previous stupor, and he feels her finally melt into the kiss. The two find themselves heatedly making out, both disappointed when the elevator dinged – letting them know they have reached the floor. They pull apart, smiling at each other as they step out of the elevator with their fingers intertwined. Their classmates are no where to be found, still most likely in their own rooms, and those attending the concert are probably getting ready still. They text those whom were going to attend, reminding them to meet by 7 pm sharp at the venue. They get an almost immediate response from them, all stating they will be there at the designated time. With their plan in action, Jirou and Kaminari set off to the venue to meet with her father and the band. Luckily, her father had sent a car to pick them up from the dorms, so they don't have to wait long to reach the venue.

* * *

"I am so excited for this!" Kaminari squeezes Jirou's hand with his out of excitement as they walk towards the backstage area.

"I think I am too." The girl replies softly, trying to keep a calm façade as she looks for her father and his band mates.

"Baby girl!" Jirou's father, Kyotoku, ran up to the couple, "This is going to rock!" he yells out, as he reaches forward to grab his daughter. Kyouka drops Kaminari's hand and lets herself be taken into her father's arms, being spun around a few times. The father and daughter duo are both screaming and squealing in excitement, and Kaminari stands there casually talking to the other bandmates.

As soon as the squealing fest is over, Kyouka is set down onto the ground again. She reaches for Kaminari's hand, giving him a big squeeze. They share a quick look of excitement as they listen to her father's plan on how the night will go.

"Alright, so we will perform our regular set list up until 'I Am the Fire', then we will take a short break right before your song comes up. That will be your cue to head backstage and quickly get ready, and then you give it your all on that stage!"

The entire band starts cheering, giving Kyouka praises on how well she will do, how she rocks, etc. Kaminari is nearly bursting at the seams with eagerness, already imagining how awesome she will look in front of a huge crowd. Kyouka just nods, and grins at everyone in the room.

"Well, you better go and save yourselves a great spot out front! We will be looking for you guys in the crowd!" and with that, Jirou's father and the bandmates head towards the stage to finish their final preparations.

* * *

The time is now 6:50pm and the venue is completely packed. Kaminari and Jirou are front and center with the stage, currently awaiting their friends to show up. The two mindlessly chatter with themselves, mentioning how fun the night will be.

"I know I am a fan of your fathers' band and all, but I really cannot wait until the end! I just know you will be so badass up there" Kaminari holds the girl in his arms, so that she is standing in front of him, her back pressed with his front. She can't help but smile at his comment and shake her head in response.

"I'm always badass." She confidently states, looking up behind her to wink at Kaminari. He kisses her in return.

"I know you are, my little rocker babe." This has the girl blushing, and she catches a bright pink blur heading in their direction.

"Jirou! Kaminari!" It was Mina, dragging Sero behind her. "Wow! You look hot Jirou!" the girl compliments, while Sero nods his head to acknowledge Kaminari as he struggles to catch his breath from running like a mad man to keep up with his girlfriend.

"Thanks Mina! So do you!" Jirou giggles out, and Kaminari decides right there that Jirou's giggle must be one of his top ten favorite things the girl does.

"Hey guys!" Next, Kirishima is running towards the group, with a slightly grumpy Bakugo in tow. Though, he really wasn't _that_ grumpy, since he is a sucker for rock music and would never turn down a date with Kirishima. Tonight was a win-win for him. Kaminari engages in a casual conversation with Kirishima, and Bakugo stands there idly, spouting a random insult out occasionally to stay in the conversation.

The crowd starts to get louder in volume as it's filled with more people than before, and with the concert starting in less than 5 minutes, Jirou is worried that Momo may not show up tonight. _'Such a bummer…'_ she thinks to herself as her eyes wander the now crowded space. Noticing the slight disappointment on the girls' face, Kaminari squeezes her, leaning down to whisper in her ear to not worry. She grunts in response, still trying to find her friend in the crowd.

The lights in the venue start to dim, and fog starts to roll across the stage. The colorful lights start moving, and the crowd begins to cheer in excitement. This gains Jirou's attention, drowning her worries just the slightest bit. She can hear all her friend's cheer, so she joins in too. She almost missed hearing Momo's cheering from her other side, but with a quick glance she sees that her best friend had just arrived, with an awkward Todoroki next to her. While the rich couple were both pretty sheltered as kids, at least Momo knows how to act at a concert – a perk of being friends with a rocker. The girls grin at each other, Jirou suddenly feeling relieved at having her best friend here with her.

The curtain on the stage separating the band from the crowd falls, revealing all the members of the band. They say a quick introduction and start their performance.

* * *

The crowd was crazy, all excited to hear the bands newest music, along with some of their older hits. Jirou finds herself ecstatic thinking about how her performance draws closer with every song her dad performs. She laughs whenever he comes close to the edge of the stage, and roughly an hour later he is winking at his daughter to show that he is thinking of her, as well as signaling that they have one song left before their start their short break.

As soon as the instruments stop playing, her father addresses the crowd.

"HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?!" he screams out, feeling adrenaline as the crowd responds back to him with loud cheers. "We have one song left, but we need to take a short break beforehand! Stay where you are, you do not want to miss this!" and with that, the band walks off stage, awaiting Jirou to come down.

Another curtain falls from the ceiling, covering the stage back up again, though the crowd now knows the significance of this break as the curtain reads "I AM THE FIRE". This induces heavier cheering, everyone excited to hear the bands current most popular song.

Jirou turns back to face Kaminari, winking at him, before excusing herself from the group.

"Where are you going?!" Mina yells out over the crowd, wondering why the girl suddenly wants to leave.

"Yeah! They just said stay where you are, don't you want to see this next part?!" Kirishima yells out, almost inaudible over the crowd, though the girl shakes her head.

"My father is around here somewhere, I wanted to go say hi to him while the break is still going on!" she yells back to him, the crowd still loud so she hopes they understood her. Her excuse seemed to have done the job, as the group nods at her and she kisses Kaminari one last time before walking away.

She does her best to sneak away, her short height allows for this easily. As she finds herself at the side of the stage, a security guard leads her to the backstage entrance. As soon as she sees her father, she gives him another large hug, doing her best to keep her energy levels at bay.

"Break is almost over, Kyouka. You ready for this?" he grins at his daughter.

"Yes! I am more than ready. Let's kill it!" she pumps her fist in the air as she runs with her dad towards the stage.

Her father and the band get into position, her father still playing bass, though he will not be singing this time around. Jirou stands in front of the microphone stand, tightly grasping the microphone in hand as she prepares for the music to start. The curtain is still covering the stage and won't be lowered until she hits the main chorus of the song. She waits for the band to start their instruments, and as soon as they begin playing the crowd goes wild. She waits for the cue for her to start singing, and she starts to sing in her beautiful and soft yet husky tone.

 _'_ _Am I brave enough?  
Am I strong enough?  
To follow the desire  
That burns from within  
To push away my fear  
To stand where I'm afraid'_

She feels her nerves push away from her, getting excited for the curtain to drop. She hears the crowd singing along, cheering loudly, all excited that they will finally see the singer of this song. She continues singing in her softer tone, slightly adding more of an edge to it as she continues.

 _'I am through with this  
'Cause I am more than this  
I promise to myself  
Alone and no one else  
My flame is rising higher'_

The curtain drops as she belts out her chorus:

 _'_ _I am the fire!'_

The crowd goes insane as she is finally revealed, she is singing her heart out. She looks out at the crowd and sees Kaminari going crazy, while her friends all have their jaws dropped. She smiles as she sings, voice gaining a heavier and louder tone as she goes on.

 _'I am burning brighter!  
Roaring like a storm  
And I am the one I've been waiting for!  
Screaming like a siren  
Alive and burning brighter  
I am the fire~"_

She feels as if she is on cloud nine, she grabs the microphone off the stage, so she can walk about as she sings. She goes by her dad, singing proudly next to him as he plays his bass, winking at each other as she walks away towards the edge of the stage. She sings the song flawlessly, and as she nears the end of the song she hypes herself up even more.

She rotates between singing and almost screaming the next lyrics:

 _'_ _I don't believe I'll fall from grace  
Won't let the past decide my fate  
Leave forgiveness in my wake  
Take the love that I've embraced_

 _I promise to myself, me and no one else  
I am more than this  
I am the fire!'_

She confidently repeats the chorus again, staring at Kaminari's proud face as she delivers the last line. As soon as she is finished, she thanks the crowd before bowing as the crowd screams for her, and feels her dad wrap her into the biggest hug ever. He grabs the microphone from the girl and introduces the world to his daughter. This causes the crowd to be even more amped up, though it causes her friends in the crowd to drop their jaws once again. She giggles next to her dad, winking out to her friends as she goes to hug her dad again. The band thanks the crowd yet again, and the lights in the venue go dark for a moment as the band walks off stage, Jirou in tow. The crowd has yet to let up from the cheering, and her father said that the band was going back on stage to do an encore. She stands there, now alone, feeling so high from adrenaline that she barely realized that Kaminari had came back stage for her until he was inches away from her, reaching out to pull her into a hug. _'I did it!'_

* * *

Kaminari was so happy to see his girlfriend kill it on stage and found himself giddy to see the reactions of their friends. All he could do was smile up at his girl in awe, she was so at home on stage. It was honestly quite attractive in his opinion. He ignored the questions of their friends, motioning for them to pay attention, which they ended up doing once the initial shock had ended. _'That's my girl!'_ he can't stop cheering for his girlfriend, and as soon as the song ended he ran towards the backstage entrance, ignoring his friends as they call out for him to wait for them. Right after the security guard gives him clearance he runs to Jirou and wraps his arms around her, scooping her up off the ground.

"You did it!" Kaminari hugs the girl tight as she is still suspended in the air. He could feel his eyes becoming moist, he can be an emotional guy sometimes which Jirou not-so-secretly loved.

"I can't believe it! Did I look cool?! I think I really surprised everyone!"

Kaminari nods rapidly, setting her back on the ground. "You looked badass! You didn't seem nervous at all, see, told you that you had nothing to worry about." He smiles smugly, using his trademark finger guns to point at her. This earned an eyeroll from Jirou.

"That was such a rush! I gotta do that again!" she starts jumping up and down, giddy as a school girl, which doesn't match her current image at all.

"After that performance, I wouldn't be surprised if your father wants you to do another song with them! Oh man you should totally start singing more often, we could start you a YouTube channel or you could—"

"Wow slow down! You are way more excited than I thought, Denki. But I guess that's to be expected from you by now." _'I love how involved he wants to be'_ she sighs to herself, feeling herself get butterflies just from the thought.

"Heh, yeah… but you should think about it!"

"Maybe I will, you were right about performing tonight after all" she smiles sweetly, then her expression suddenly changed into something of more enthusiasm.

"Hey guys!" Jirou had noticed their group of friends had managed to come back stage at last, and she was excited to see their reactions. "So, how fucking cool was I?!" she yells out, gaining an eyeroll from Bakugo, though the rest of her friends all grinned at her antics. Next thing she knew, she was pulled into a hug from Momo, "You did so good, Kyouka! I loved the surprise, but you should've told me sooner!" she lightly scolds the girl, though Jirou can tell she isn't all that upset with her. "I'm so proud of you!" the two girls squeal, and Mina felt obliged when she was pulled in to turn it into a group hug. All three girls are jumping up and down, Jirou included. Normally she wouldn't act as frivolously, but tonight was a special occasion.

The boys watched the girls in amusement, waiting for their celebration to calm down a bit before speaking to Jirou. As soon as the girls pull apart, Kaminari pulls Jirou into his side, proudly telling everyone that his Kyouka was absolutely amazing. This earned a blush from the girl, and the color on her cheeks darkened when the boys, even Bakugo, in his own way, told her that she did amazing.

"Why the fuck does this badass girl like you again, Pikachu?" Bakugo scoffed thickly, though they all knew it was playful.

"Ugh fuck off man, we all have no idea how I landed such a babe, but I thought we weren't going to discuss that again" he whined, his grip on Jirou's waist tightening.

"We all have to go celebrate guys!" Mina suggests, and they all head to a diner for dinner after Jirou introduces her friends to her father and the band, and bids them goodnight.

* * *

Kaminari and Jirou return to her room after they enjoyed their dinner with their friends. She was recognized by a few fans on the way there whom had attended the concert that night, all praising her for her exceptional performance. She was embarrassed at first, though quickly warmed up to it after the third encounter.

The two of them are exhausted and decide to change into their pajamas after Jirou removes her makeup. Kaminari's sleepwear consists of just a pair of boxer briefs, much to Jirou's delight. Jirou on the other hand, has shed her concert attire for something much more comfortable – one of Kaminari's shirt. The two lay in bed together, tightly snuggled up into each other.

"I think imma write a song for you, babe."

"That would be so cool, Kyou. I would love it if you did, just make sure you write about my _electrifying personality_ and great looks" he jokes towards her, though internally he is freaking out about the thought of her writing a song just for him _. 'I am so lucky. She's so fucking cool…'_

"I think I just changed my mind actually, sounds like a terrible idea after all." She playfully jokes, lifting her head from his chest to smile at him.

"…" He looks down at her, opening his mouth as if to speak, though nothing comes out.

"What, Denki? You look like you do when you're about to become _Jamming-Whey~_ " she giggles into her hand, picturing her loveable idiot when he overexerts his quirk.

"Eh, its nothing." _'She's adorable giggling…'_

"Okay, if you're sure…" Jirou leaves it at that, settling her head back onto his chest. She starts closing her eyes, almost falling asleep when Kaminari speaks out.

"So like, you were super hot tonight and uh, I was just curious if you wanna make out or something?"

"You're insufferable." The girl dead pans back to him. Though we all know that she indeed does want to make out with him. And make out with him she did.

* * *

 **~The end~**

 **A/N: There we have it! Please review it, it means a lot! Thanks for reading my story I hope you have enjoyed it :)**


End file.
